


Trevi许愿池

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Poor Jack, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 只有当你向自己许愿时，一切才会成真。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 10





	Trevi许愿池

**Author's Note:**

> 送给自己的成人礼。

失眠的感觉相当强烈。当你试图入睡时，总有人拿手指掀开你的眼皮。你瞪着漆黑的天花板，然后心想明天完蛋了。

我已经六天没认真睡过觉了。

医生从来不给我药丸，好像他知道我会为了睡着服用过量，在无声无息的夜晚里丧失热度。一具冰冷但鲜活的尸体。没人知晓他生前怎样呼吸，死后鼻子里是否还出气。

我是杰克疲惫的大脑皮层。

这是第34次睁开眼，还有四个小时，我就应当给自己打好领带。

如果我此刻打好领带，用上主管最希望看到的那个颜色，把商务衬衫的领子压好，最好别穿和昨天一样的西装外套。这样当我真正走进制造复制品的隔间，我的挣扎就失去了全部意义，不会有人知道我在黑夜怎样和睡眠作斗争。

凡事都是一场战役，鉴于你是否全心全意对待。

当我跟产品目录上的价格，空底的须后水，坏掉的水龙头，脱落的行李箱轮子，漏水的天花板，带血的西装裤，无限循环的失眠，从不消退的伤疤，无穷无尽的愤怒作斗争时，我但愿结局的天秤朝我倾斜。

许愿。

希望我不再失眠，不再痛苦。

第三条是再回罗马。①

在极少的夜晚，我醒来时泰勒会在旁边。

我醒来时，他也醒了。

自从电影放映协会把他解雇，把他和所有加工过的色情胶片分离，英勇的暴力行为被一刀切断。他不是那个下等恶劣的放映员，也不是那个苦恼怨恨的宴会侍应。我们开始摆脱社会赋予的僵化身份，好比恶灵头身之间连接的一根筋崩裂。

泰勒始终热衷于说服我在电车上一跃而下。

绝妙的语言技巧。

我在床上坐了快五分钟，没有数秒针响了多少次，没有尝试去抽屉找我的安眠药，没有下床去推开别墅里的每一扇门，没有站在窗口向下看顽固的太空猴子，没有光脚丫去踩泥土里出露的白骨、灰尘和爬虫。我也没有问泰勒任何一句话，包括问他怎么没在抽烟。

肉体是长眼睛的活物，它看的东西成了脑子里的影像。

我是杰克裂成十好几瓣的嘴唇。

我说，我想睡觉。

热切真实又充满生气的愿望，上帝从云端俯瞰会发现千万个燃烧的篝火，千万盏明亮的灯光。

我想睡觉。

是那种当我的第一根发丝粘上枕头，我就该立刻死气沉沉；在落地钟敲响敲响十下，我就该立刻不省人事。

把清醒的生命延长是最苦痛的永生。人类想破脑壳儿要如何长生不老。战争，疾病，饥荒，洪灾，是另一种意义上的惩戒。人们开始思考如何打破细胞分裂50次的壁垒，如何像龙虾一样蜕壳来重置细胞。想象一下，我们脱下昨天还完整的外壳，上面仍然有存活几个月的疤痕，皱巴巴的纹路。也许我们需要把每一件暂时性外套藏在箱子里，偶尔拿出来回味前半生。

灯塔水母。②

返老还童也是一种永生。

“说点什么。”

泰勒想让我躺下来，他坐起身把胳膊搭在我肩膀上。但只要你一躺下，就精神得像个赌徒。心脏游进我的大脑里震颤，眼皮开始肿胀，听到无线电波被干扰时的噪音。

泰勒从来不帮我睡着。他说所谓自救的第一步，就是让自己睡着。

他的另一只胳膊也搂上来，我缩在他的怀抱里。像我们第一次出车祸，他把我从副驾驶里拖出来。③

“你闻起来像肥皂。”

他的声音有点模糊，等了两秒我才反应过来。

泰勒闻起来也像肥皂，比我更肥皂的肥皂。泰勒说每个人都是一块未打磨的肥皂，当你在沸腾的脂肪里沉到底，沉到底，才真正成形。

我还只是漂浮在表面的一层油。

不想肥皂，不想沉底，其他的一切我都不想。我想睡觉。

人在夜间的脆弱感并非一蹴而就。我在没有泰勒的无数个夜晚醒来，从客厅的绿色条纹沙发到一无是处的冰箱；从花屏的电视机到死寂的卧室。

泰勒开始亲我后颈时，我开始哭。

吸气。

呼气。

所有的黑暗都扭成一团。

我不是圣人，不是伟人，我什么也不是，甚至不是普通的雪花。在热潮席卷后，我连尘埃都不会留下。太空垃圾会一直在宇宙间徘徊，但我压根儿不会被回收。当你终于明白这个道理时，会发现失眠是你的小小世界中最重要的问题。

在泰勒吻我手背的那晚，在我吞下子弹的那晚，除此之外我已经忘记眼泪尝在嘴里的味道。

“别哭了，你脏兮兮的。”泰勒想转过我的脑袋，用拇指擦去我脸上的眼泪。我只是不停地哭泣，哭泣，哭泣。

“没什么大不了，亲爱的。你睡着的时候就见不到我了。”

是，是。你就要牵木偶似的钻进我的壳子里，我这辈子都甩不掉的壳，然后出去败坏我的名声。

坏透了。

泰勒彻底把我转过身时，我还看不清他的脸。他想亲我被我躲开了。

“是你允许我炸掉你的公寓，花你的钱，租一套破烂别墅。直到你以为我在害你，在自己脸上凿个洞——它还没愈合呢。”

我有点想伸手摸摸他的后脑勺，那儿是不是有个血窟窿，从侧面的太阳穴一直通到后面。你把眼睛对准，指不定能穿过它看到墙上的蚂蚁。黑乎乎的，我只摸到自个儿脸上的洞，它长了一半的肉，稍微用力点你能碰到里面的牙齿。

所谓自杀后遗症。

泰勒忽然停下，意识告诉我他正一眼不错地盯着我。

我还在哭，哭，哭。

我是杰克快要干涸的泪腺。

泰勒说，你可以不要我回来。去吃那些让你折寿的小药片，和玛拉租一套可以活到死的二层洋房。走那条你父亲没指明的小道，工作，结婚，生子。你和其他人别无两样。

可你说我们每个人都是普通的雪花。

我们平凡而短促。转眼间就死于非命。

“是你让我回来。”

你背对着许愿池，越过肩膀朝后扔一枚硬币，许三个愿望。

不要失眠。

不要痛苦。

不要孤独。

没一个成真。无神论者向传说的宣战。当你向自己祈祷，向自己许愿，它们才会成为人生中永不消融的雪花。

所以是我让泰勒回来。

泰勒身体的温度在我的皮肤上跳动，我从未感觉到像当下的真实。泰勒·德顿确确实实躺在我身边，和我盖同一床被子。

羊肠既能做小提琴的弦，也能做避孕套。

孤独是另一种热闹。

我还是睡不着。我想睡觉。

我侧躺下来，泰勒从背后抱住我。

“你为什么老想着睡觉？你要浪费八个小时做毫无意义的事情，即使是这样第二天你还是想睡。”

我感觉到眼泪顺着那个洞流下去，它在伤口边缘打个璇儿，流进被单，我的耳朵，我新长出来的头发。一边眼睛流出来的泪水，掉进另一个眼洞。我在想我能否用两个眼睛制造情感永动机。

理论上是可行的。

许个愿吧。如果你真心求自己。跪在自己面前，让全身的每一处血液冒泡，向自己许愿。

我感觉到泰勒的手指在我脸上滑动，他蹭了蹭那个小洞口，在我眼睑上抹了一圈。越抹越脏，越抹越脏。

“别再哭啦，你怎么总爱哭。”

你会实实在在地感知到胸膛里不死的鼓点，敲击肋骨，打磨肺叶，摩擦气管，然后是你的心脏。它们开始共鸣时，你就号啕大哭。

第二次参加葬礼的父亲，在医院拔牙的小孩，断了鞋跟的异乡客，玻璃上名字被擦去的合伙人。一切开始的时候，都是迷你的爆发点。有人把水银注射进体内，会得到两片脉络清晰的树叶。④

我埋进泰勒的脖子，抓着他的衣服。等到我哭不出声音时，他放下按在我背上的手。

我想睡觉。

吸气。

呼气。

我已经六天没认真睡过觉了。

“你看，你在难过什么。你睡不着觉的时候，去那些跟你不相干的互助小组。把安慰建立在肠癌患者身上，拥抱这辈子没法跟毒品说再见的瘾君子，闭上眼想象自己被困在感知中心。”

我一次吸两口气，以防那些从腹部涌上来的阵痛扼死自己。

我这下能看清泰勒的眼睛。像两团幽火，飘在我面前。

但他如此真实可感。

所以说要向你自己许愿。

我的脸皮紧绷绷的，泪水已经在上面变硬，薄薄的一层膜。

泰勒的手指按在那个小口子上，他说，仔细想想，你到底要什么。

我重新闭上眼时，感觉到嘴唇上的压力。我由衷地许愿，像我每一次问自己到底哪一个世界才是真的。

也许我现在真的睡着了。

①指在特莱威喷泉前许三个愿望，其中一个是“再回罗马”，愿望才能实现。  
②这种水母可以通过反复的通常生殖和转分化获得无限的寿命。所以也被人称为“长生不老的水母”。更准确地说应该是“返老还童”。  
③电影里泰勒从驾驶室把杰克拖出来，但从杰克的角度来看他是从副驾驶被拖出来的。  
④指肺部灌满水银之后，拍出来的X光片，其中发光的纹路像叶脉。


End file.
